Follow me Home
by randompenmenship
Summary: someone is stalking our pink haired medic who could it be? Maybe, it's her secret boyfriend Uchiha Itachi read to find out more nonmass


A/N: This is a random idea that popped in my head. Most likely this will have no plot, and it will be completely smutty with a side of lemon. If you read _**" Wish I was you lover," **_than you know I can be very perverted so yeah, and you know when I say smut I mean smut. There is no telling where I could go with this one seeing as how my favorite couple is Sakura and Itachi with a close runner up with Gaara and Sakura. With that being said here we go ppl!

**Need **

It was an odd feeling to need someone as much as he needed her, and Itachi wasn't completely sure he liked it. At first it had started out as pure lust, and then slowly it became a need. Before there had been no conversation just body against body, but now it always started with a conversation. He watched her as she sauntered down the village street, and unbeknownst to him his sharingan activated of its on accord. Never before had anyone of the opposite sex attracted him the way she did, and it was so wrong on so many levels. He was her Captain in ANBU, and not to mention the fact that she was his little brother's team mate, still he stalked after the hell cat of a medic.

She could feel someone following her, and she had a pretty good idea who it was. It was creepy somewhat that instead of saying, " Hi Sakura, how are you doing," he felt the need to stalk her like a panther after it's prey. It was just the way he was, and she wasn't sure if she should be flattered by his attention, or lay into him for being border line creepy. Some things good looks just couldn't make up, and she sighed to herself as she entered her apartment. It wouldn't take him long to sneak in her window, but in the meantime she was going to make herself a cup of tea.

Itachi entered through her window as he had many other nights, and he searched for her chakra signature. He found it downstairs in the kitchen area, and so he walked quietly to meet her there. She was standing by the stove, looking at the kettle that he assumed was on the boil. " You know this whole following me home thing is a little creepy," she stated not looking at him. " Just wanted to make sure you made it home safely," he answered walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her small waist. She leaned back against his chest, and then she sighed gently. " Bad day," he inquired.

Sakura leaned against his chest physically and mentally exhausted, and sighed contently to herself waiting for the kettle to whistle. " Bad day," he asked, his smooth tenor voice ringing in her ears. " Not bad, just long. A team of genin were poisoned, and it took me and Shiousi three hours to properly counter the effects," she murmured as the kettle whistled. " Ah," it was a simple reply, but it was one of understanding. " Tea," she inquired removing the kettle from the stove, and pooring the hot liquid into the small cups sitting on the counter. They sat there for a few moments drinking the tea, and she felt his eyes burning holes into her.

He wanted her, he wanted her badly, and he was finding it hard no to carry her up to the bedroom. It had been a long day for him as well, and he just wanted to forget about clan duties and obligations for awhile. All he wanted to do was be with her, be inside her, and hear her soft angelic voice calling out his name. He watched her as she visibly relaxed after finishing her tea, and then those soulful emerald eyes looked up at him with the same lust that was burning him alive at that very moment. She silently rose from the table, and he heard the zipper of her vest become undone as she walked through the living room.

He followed her slowly as she left a trail of clothes throughout the tiny apartment. There was those tiny black shorts at the bottom of the staircase, and then her pink medics apron lay in the middle of the stair case, and then he reached the top he growled because there lay her underwear followed by her chest bindings at the bathroom door. He listened to the shower run briefly before stripping himself and going in the bathroom with her.

She smiled silently to herself when she heard the soft growl as Itachi reached the top of the staircase, hopefully he'd take the hint and come in and join her. The hot water beat against her pale skin causing it to redden, and she sighed feeling a pair of male arms pull her against his chest. His calloused hands ran along her hips massaging them gently, and with combinations of the hot water she moaned as her muscle began to relax under his skilled hands. Soon his lips were pressed against her neck peppering it with kisses, and slight nips here and there from his teeth. She encouraged him with small moans, and pressing herself firmly against his front signaling that it was okay to go further because if nothing else Itachi was a gentleman.

Feeling her press against him, he began to suck on her neck, and his hands slowly trailed up her thigh ghosting over her sex. She hummed softly as he began to stroke her clit gently, and he bite her neck enjoying the feeling of her shudder. He pushed a single digit into her slick folds, and pumped it in and out slowly. She turned so that her lips rested against his neck, and began to kiss it and suck on it the same way he had her. He inserted another finger pumping faster this time, and she responded by bucking her hips against his hand and whispering his name again and again. He continued to pump double digits into her as she came crying out his name, and her hips were quivering slightly.

Sakura was a little unstable after that, but she wanted to give him pleasure as well. So she lowered herself to her knees, and stroked up and down the length of his penis. She locked eyes with him as she took him in her mouth, and she massaged his sacs as she bobbed up and down his length. Occasionally, she would remove him from her mouth running her tongue along the slit in his penis licking the precum. She felt his hand grip her hair as he bucked into her mouth, and she knew he was on the verge of coming undone.

Itachi was unsure of how much longer he could last, and she knew as well as he did that when it came to oral sex he couldn't control his urges. So he began to thrust in her mouth, groaning every time he hit the back of her throat. She took him in completely not gagging, and he wondered if it had anything to do with those special classes that all Kinochi had to take. " Fuck," he cursed slightly as he felt his seed shoot in her mouth, and she swallowed every bit of his essence. Her emerald eyes locked onto his cobalt ones as she rose from the ground, and he kissed her harshly tasting himself on her tongue.

He soon trailed kisses to her neck, down her collar bone, and then finally he latched his mouth on one of her perky nipples. He sucked and bit on her nipple, and every time she moaned his name he bite a little harder. He released her nipple with a soft pop trailing kisses down her stomach and abdomen, and he ran his tongue along her inner thigh feeling her shudder slightly as he did so. He ran his tongue over he dripping opening, and he felt her body shake slightly. She wasn't going to last much longer, and so he thrust his tongue inside of her. She bucked her hips against his mouth, but he held her in place as he pumped his tongue in and out of her. Soon both tongue and fingers worked in unison and she cried out his name her head thrashing from side to side pinned against the cool tiled wall. Soon she was screaming his name as she came in his mouth and he drink up ever bit of her.

She came undone as she felt his tongue thrusting in and out of her, and she could barely stand leaning against the wall of the shower for support. She watched as he rose from the ground taking her wrist in his hands and raising them above her head effectively pining them both to the wall with only one hand. She stared into his crimson eyes as he thrust his penis inside her without warning. " Itachi," she practically screamed as he slide out of her all but the tip slamming back into her again. He was merciless and he pumped himself in and out of her slamming into her harder and faster than the previous thrust. She called his name again and again slightly surprised she hadn't lost her voice from screaming it so loudly. She could feel him coming undone as his thrust became more erratic and the animalistic side began to take hold of him. " Kami Itachi," she screamed as her muscles clamped down around him. " Fuck," he hissed in her ear as he came within her. They stayed like that until the hot water ran out, and he picked her up carrying her to the bed not worrying about clothes for the time being.


End file.
